Discomfort
by Wind Dasher
Summary: PG-13 for a bit of language. A fuming Hiei, laughing Kurama, dreaming Yusuke, and uneasy Kuwabara equals Discomfort!


*

(Yu Yu Hakusho: Don't own it... Yoshihiro Togashi does, you know... that guy who married that woman who owns Sailor Moon? (Should I say owns, or created? Isn't it the same thing nearly?)

Pairings: None, sorry... just friends slapping play at each other... (Funny phrase, neh?)

Well... it's short and... unique... I had an idea and wrote it down, didn't take too long, then again, one shots never take that long... or do they?

I find it a little amusing how I started this... the first paragraph makes the story sound so serious, but its not! Honestly I didn't do that on purpose! I merely had a short fetish with wanting to be descriptive... that's all. Now that I think about it... it seems a little corny, eh? ^^)

Discomfort

A new day burst over the horizon, the mighty sun blasting out beams of light, bringing life to the planet, and blue skies to all creatures living. The glow of the morning sun crept through the window, crawling onto the teen's skin, disturbing his calm rest, almost as if nudging at him until he decided to wake. The sun was victorious once again as the black haired boy slowly began to open his lazy eyes. A yawn escaped him as he stretched, realizing where he was. He rolled over, scratching his side as his eyes focused on two red objects in front of him. He blinked with bafflement, realizing the two red orbs belonged to the powerful fire demon known as Hiei. The sword owning demon glared into his eyes with utter annoyance.

"Hiei?" Yusuke questioned, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"This is not your bed, its mine..." Hiei retorted with a snort.

"What the..." Yusuke sat up, taking in his surroundings, "Oh yeah, I forgot we were crashing here, where's Kurama and Kuwabara?"

"Out..." Came the short reply as Hiei rolled onto his back, placing his hands comfortably behind his head.

"Gee, how helpful." Yusuke spoke with sarcasm.

"Next time sleep on your own bed, I may not be so kind if it happens again." Hiei shut his eyes, shielding the red orbs for the time being.

"You could have just moved you know." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, a massive grin plastered across his face.

"Last I knew, it was you who came in at three in the morning and shoved me to the side before making yourself comfortable. Oh, and don't forget the death grip you put me in to assure me there was no escape. It took Kurama _fifteen _minutes to get me free, a genius... it took a genius fifteen minutes to free me." Hiei scoffed.

"So, why didn't you move then?" Yusuke poked farther.

"Do you not think I tried?" Hiei snapped angrily, "Before I had the chance to move you had nearly pinned me again."

"And... after that?" Yusuke urged him to continue. Hiei growled to himself, deciding against answering. The clock read four in the morning, meaning Yusuke had only received an hour of rest, and Hiei, about ten minutes. The door flew open and Kuwabara burst through, holding an arm full of soda cans. Kurama entered at a much more leisurely pace, and stood a few feet from the bed.

"Get enough rest Hiei?" Kurama asked with a sweet and impish smile.

"Kurama," Hiei growled, "I'd advise you not to start, but it appears to be a little late."

"Hey, I'm still curious here, what did I do?" Yusuke inquired. Kurama and Kuwabara muffled their laughter.

"Out with it already!" Yusuke demanded impatiently.

"Well," Kurama settled his laughter, "You tried to kiss Hiei." Yusuke appeared dumb struck for a brief moment.

"Don't forget he kept mumbling someone's name." Kuwabara added in.

"Yes, indeed, but whose name is still a mystery to us, please Yusuke, enlighten us."

"Well how the heck am I supposed to know?" Yusuke scowled.

"It was your fantasy." Hiei brushed himself off.

*****

"GET HIM OFF ME!!!" Hiei shouted, reaching for his sword, and cursing his arms for being too short. Kurama sweat-dropped, trying to pry the teen off of the fuming fire demon who was currently loosing his temper, and pants. Actually, he had already lost his temper; it left about five minutes ago when he was touched in a certain area that caused him to loose the little amount of respect Hiei had for the ebony haired teen. Kuwabara had told himself right then he would never lay a hand on Hiei, even if it was just a simple friend/enemy teasing swat on the back.

The fire demon's face was flushed red as he squirmed around in Yusuke's grip, still reaching for his kantana. Giving up the stretch for his weapon, Hiei slammed his elbow into Yusuke's jaw, and when he got no reaction, promptly repeated the strike with greater force. The hand that was buried in Hiei's pants, suddenly stopped moving, and brown eyes opened to look around. The body that had been pressed into Hiei's back drew away and gave the fire demon some space.

Hiei took advantage of the loosening grip on his body, and sprang off the bed, grabbing his blade in the process and unsheathing it. Kurama had his mouth covered with a hand, holding back laughter, and Kuwabara was pushing Yusuke off the bed and currently walking towards the door with him.

"Yes, leave, unless you want a dead spirit detective!" Hiei snarled, holding his sword in front of himself as his eyes reflected his anger and frustration.

"We'll just get him some cold air, maybe it will cool him down!" Kuwabara laughed weakly as he exited the room with a yawning teen who still wasn't sure what was going on. Kurama walked over and closed the door, then turned back to Hiei, still holding back his amusement.

"Sit down, Hiei." Kurama said, managing a straight face, and a steady voice. He took the sword from Hiei, and set it a few yards away from the bed; extra precautions. Hiei's blue tank top had been half ripped, and was only good for scraps to wax a car at this point. Kurama tugged at the frayed material, pulling it over the black haired demon's head.

"Have fun, Hiei?" Kurama laughed quietly down at the short male.

"Kurama!" Hiei snapped as the fox walked away with the remnants of his shirt, "You're a goddamned smartass!" Kurama's chuckle bloomed into a hearty and uncontrollable laughter as he left the room.

~~~Owari~~~

(Hey, did you know that Justin Cook, the voice of Yusuke, also played the voice of Seiryu, Kuromomotaro, and _Puu_? And Jerry Jewel, the voice of Jin, also played the voice of Suzaku and Sakamoto? Oh, Jin is an Irish Suzaku, knew I recognized that soft and casual voice, hehehe.

...

Oops... sorry, couldn't help myself... Thanks for reading, if you managed to survive through it. If you didn't, well, that's okay too... try again another day?)

*


End file.
